A la bibliothèque
by yume-chan05
Summary: Un amour, un désir, tout va commencer dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Le résumé est nul!j'avoue!c'est mon premier os sur le couple HGRW première fic sans slash!XD. Allez lire svp!


Voilà, à la base s'était un os pour un ami (Grouik) mais j'ai décidé de le poster ici. C'est la première fois que je n'écrit pas de slash alors dîtes-moi si c'est bien ou pas.

A la bibliothèque

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la salle commune des Griffondor. En raison du match qui opposait Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle, la salle commune était entièrement vide, enfin, presque. Effectivement, une élève était plongée dans ses bouquins et ses devoirs, le grattement de sa plume contre le parchemin à moitié rempli faisait écho au crépitement des flammes.

Hermione Granger, car s'était elle, était entrain de refaire pour la troisième fois consécutive le devoir que leur avait donner le professeur Rogue sur la potion alongtout. Pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis de marmottes dormaient encore, elle, comme toujours, travaillait. Pourquoi elle et ses deux amis n'étaient pas allés au match ? La raison était toute simple : ils n'assistaient qu'aux matchs des Griffondors dont Harry était à présent le capitaine et Ron le nouveau gardien.

Hermione s'arrêta d'écrire, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle travaillait et il était presque dix heure maintenant. Elle posa sa plume en se demandant quand est-ce que ces mollassons de meilleurs amis allaient décider à montrer le bout de son nez. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et n'avait, pour le moment, aucune envie de lire, non, elle était plutôt occupée à penser à un certain rouquin quand :

-HERMIONEEEEEEEEEE !

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers la source du bruit qui provenait du dortoir des garçons. Elle y vit l'objet de ses pensées, essoufflé, dévalant l'escalier. Manque de bol, il loupa une marche et se ratatina, la tête la première, sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Hermione se leva rapidement, une légère rougeur aux joues, et se précipita vers son ami pour l'aider.

-Ca va Ron ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se mettre sur les genoux.

-Mfouais, répondit Ron qui éternua.

Hermione le regarda, ses cheveux roux en bataille (mais moins que Harry), le nez légèrement aplatit par sa chute, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil ses joues rougies teintaient d'un peu de poussière. Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire devant la mine surprise et déconfite que faisait son ami depuis sa chute rocambolesque. Il parut d'autant plus surpris par l'attitude d'Hermione, ses joues s'empourprèrent de façon plus appuyée.

-Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle, je me suis fait mal ! Ronchonna-t-il.

-Dé-délosée, dit-elle en deux hoquets, c'est qu-que, tu étais trop mignon avec cette tête là.

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire et Ron la regarda une nouvelle fois, encore plus surpris qu'avant.

-Mignon ? demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Bizarrement, Hermione cessa immédiatement de rire. Elle le regarda et rougit d'avantage.

-J'ai dis…ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron incapable de répondre (N.A : ça lui fait de l'effet dit donc ;)) hocha doucement la tête, tout tentant de fermer sa bouche qui était restée grande ouverte.

-Euh...Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ? J'étais en plein devoir ! Déclara-t-elle dans l'intention de changer rapidement de sujet.

-Ah ! Oui ! Dit-il sans se rendre compte que la tentative d'Hermione pour détourner la conversation avait marchait, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour m'aider à faire le devoir de Rogue ? Les livres sont là-bas.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Harry de t'aider ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais il m'a lancer un oreiller à la figure en ronchonnant qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il voulait dormir.

-Bon, d'accord.

-Merci Hermione !

C'est ainsi que le deux Griffy se dirigèrent joyeusement vers la bibliothèque, enfin, le joyeusement était plutôt attribué à Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à destination. Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil perçant de Madame Pince. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table et y posèrent leurs affaires.

-Bon, dit Hermione, je vais chercher des livres côté potion et toi tu vas à l'étagère des effets des sortilèges.

-Ah ? Je pensais que tu avais déjà dévalisé la bibliothèque, fit remarquer très subtilement Ron.

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et partit en direction de l'étagère consacrée aux potions la tête haute. Ron en fit de même avec l'étagère des effets des sortilèges, la tête basse.

Quand il revint, environ cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione était déjà là, cachée par une pile de livres. Il déposa sa propre pile devant lui et demanda à Hermione par ou ils allaient commencer.

-D'abord on va rédiger une dissertation sur la potion et ensuite on en fera une autre sur les effets de la potion et les autres conséquence ainsi que les remèdes.

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-Quoi !

-Chut ! Il ne faut pas que Madame Pince nous entende ! Et puis tu voulais que je t'aide, alors assumes !

Ils travaillèrent des heures, du point de vu de Ron, quand Hermione se leva.

-Tu vas ou ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Prendre le livre juste là, répondit-elle en pointant le doigt sur un livre situé derrière Ron.

Elle s'approcha en évitant le regard de son ami parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait rougi. Elle se concentra sur livre et essaya de l'attraper. Problème : il était beaucoup trop haut ! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle réussit à attraper le bout du livre et essaya de le tirer. Elle y parvint mais entraîna avec elle une bonne dizaine d'autres livres.

-Attention !

Hermione ferma les yeux en attendant le choc mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Elle sentit un poids contre son dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour se noyer dans un océan d'azur. Ron (N.A : ben vi c'est lui) s'était interposé entre Hermione et les livres pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.

Hermione hocha la tête et avant qu'elle n'est pu le remercier, elle rougit brutalement, se rendant compte de leur position. Ron était en effet collé à elle et ses deux mains se trouvaient de chaque côté de son visage, tandis que le visage de Ron s'était rapproché et que ses yeux bleus la scrutaient avec inquiétude.

Hermione se retourna doucement pour lui faire face et plongea ses magnifiques yeux noisette dans ceux envoûtants de son ami. Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, elle tandis une de ses mains vers son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue. Etant beaucoup plus petite que lui, elle se mit sur la pointe et s'avança vers le visage de Ron pour cueillir ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris, Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite d'ailleurs il n'en n'eu pas le temps. Hermione détourna vivement la tête, rouge de honte.

-Pa-pardon ! Bafouilla-t-elle, je-je sais pas ce qui m'a prit déso…

Avant qu'elle n'est pu finir sa phrase, Ron s'était de nouveau emparé de ses lèvres. Après un millième de seconde d'hésitation, elle répondit au baiser.

Le baiser, au début chaste et doux, se transformât bientôt en baiser enflammé, fiévreux, comme si les deux adolescents ressentaient un besoin vital que seul eux pouvaient assouvir.

Les mains de Ron commencèrent à se glissaient sous la chemise de Hermione qui gémit doucement dans le baiser. Ce son raviva les sens de Ron dont les gestes devenaient de plus en plus fébriles. Une de ses mains quitta le ventre plat de Hermione pour se perdre sous sa jupe quand :

-Ron ! T'es…

Les deux « presque futur amants » tournèrent, en une synchronisation parfaite, leur tête vers la personne qui les avait surpris et qui n'était autre que :

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigu en rougissant encore plus si possible lorsqu'elle remarqua que leur position plus que compromettante n'avait pas changer depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

-Euh…Déclara celui-ci le rouge aux joues malgré son petit sourire, j'étais venue vous voir mais on dirait que je dérange. Madame Pince est sortie en trombe quand je suis arrivée, je crois que le collège à reçu une collection importante de bouquin assez rares ça vous laisse un peu de temps. Mais évitez de salir les livres, je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait.

Les deux amants rougirent encore plus. Harry commença à partir mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-S'était pas trop tôt quand même ! Félicitation !

Et il repartit tout content en chantonnant.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis, d'un même regard, repartir à leurs activités.

Ron prit plusieurs fois Hermione contre les étagères et madame Pince ne montra le bout de son nez que lorsqu'ils sortirent, une heure et demie plus tard de la bibliothèque.

-Au fait, dit Hermione en interrompant leur marche.

-Oui Hermy chérie ?

Hermione rougit sur le surnom mais ne perdit pas contenance :

-On doit retourner à la bibliothèque.

-Quoi ! Tu veux remettre ça ? Demanda Ron avec des yeux ronds.

-Idiot ! On doit aller faire ton devoir !

Avant que Ron n'est pu dire quoique se soit, elle le traîna à la bibliothèque pou, cette fois, vraiment faire leur devoir.

Alors? vous en pensez quoi? Review?


End file.
